


Oyasumi

by sachiko_infinite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachiko_infinite/pseuds/sachiko_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why does my heart feel like this? It feels like it’s going to burst....” In Hinata’s attempt to protect Naruto from Pain’s Deva Path, she was beaten half to death. Although it may have been many weeks since that day, he can’t help but look at Hinata the same way. “Perhaps... It’s love you feel for her, Naruto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyasumi

~~~

 

_**Prologue: Ikari** _

 

It was another sleepless night for Naruto. Besides the fact that he had to now reside in a tent like the rest of the village, he is haunted by the same dream.

 

It was as if he had to relive that terrible moment every time he closed his eyes. The scent of burning wood and smoke stung his nose. Even the dirt beneath his fallen body seemed real. And then he would see her body from a distance. She was far away but he could see the light in her eyes slowly dimming. His arms are reached out like hers but no matter how hard he reached, it seemed that she was only getting pushed further away. Naruto wants to scream out to her but his voice was gone.

 

Hinata. Hinata.

 

He screams again, even clawing the ground in agony. But no matter how hard he tried, she would smile and mouth some inaudible words to him. Her eyes would close and so would his in defeat.

 

The nightmare ends with him sitting up wildly in a cold sweat. With his hand violently clenched to his chest, he could feel his heart rate pound like a beating drum. Realizing it was just that recurring dream again, he sighs deeply and drops himself on his back.

 

“Why?” He asks himself.

 

_“Is this what it feels like to be a hero? You are granted a lifetime of nightmares?”_ He thought to himself, finally rolling on his side and sighing once again.

 

Naruto didn’t want to feel this way. Watching Hinata die every time eyes close, was exhausting. And it was beginning to drive him crazy......

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So far so good, guys? I’m sorry if it sounds rushed or anything! I haven’t written anything in such a long time! It’s been about 8 years (maybe?) since I posted any fanfiction. And now I drifted on over here! I feel so old now ^^;
> 
> But anyway, tell me if you would like to hear from this story and I will be more than happy to add more chapters soon!


End file.
